King Crab
UPGRADED to King Crab! |predators = |previous = |next = |hide = |equivalent = / / / |realeased = December 25th, 2017 |tier = 15 |minimum = 1M XP |maximum = 10M XP }} The King Crab (or giant crab) is the 15th ocean animal in mope.io and is the ocean equivalent of the T-REX, also the Mutation of the Crab. it was released on December 25th, 2017 along with the Hedgehog, Eggs, Golden Eggs, Ducklings, and Ducks. Technical The King Crab: * Has a maximum xp of 10M at which point it evolves to the Black Dragon. * Upgrades from the Elephant, Blue Whale, Giant Spider and Mammoth at 1M XP. * Can eat all animals below it to Fox and its equivalents. * Can be eaten by Black Dragon. * Press W to smash with your big arms! A wave appears if you do it in water, you also can smash with your two arms, left and right. *It can kill Animals below it to Tiers 6 with its ability. Appearance The King Crab has a reddish shell and red-orange body, its pincers, legs and spikes are also reddish, some of them are a darker shade. Strategy Use your Arm Smash to fight Krakens. When it uses its whirlpool, turn to face it so it can't Tailbite you. When it's over, arm smash it, make sure if it dosen't dive, then dive under it and Tailbite it while it is stunned. Repeat the process until you kill it. If it is winning, dive and retreat. If you see a Kraken near land, smash it onto land and don't let it get back into the ocean. The Kraken will die of thirst quickly and you get lots of XP. If you want free food go after a Turtle or some other low level animal. Use your arm smash which will weaken it greatly. Then kill. If you want to get great amounts of xp, hunt for blue whales. Your Arm Smash stuns animals for a very long time, making them easy to kill. If you see a pod of blue whales, don't take the risk. Also try dominating a lake for easy xp. When fighting Dragons, dodge their fire and Arm Smash it. Dive underwater when your ability needs recharge. At some point, one of you will be winning. If you are not, go underwater, for you have a superb dive time. If the Dragon is losing, chase it and Arm Smash it until it is dead. Try not to get close to T-REX since your attacks are more ranged than the T-REX's. When you get close to each other, Arm Smash the T-REX and tailbite while it is stunned. Stay on hills if possible but not to close to the T-REX. Keep Arm Smashing it until it is dead. When fighting The Yeti!, dive underwater and then Arm Smash it. You will probably lose if you face it on land. If possible, Arm Smash one with low health to kill it. If you see a Black Dragon flee if it has about full health. If it has low health or you are teaming up with other King Crabs, this will be a great opportunity to get a Black Dragon kill. Arm Smash it to kill it, if it goes in lava or it blocks you in a hole, you dont have a big chance. Gallery 00q200x5d6601.png|The King Crab ability_crabSmashSkin.png|Ability Icon ability_crabSmash0.png|Left arm ability_crabsmash1.png|Right arm KingCrabHit.PNG|King Crab smashing Trivia * It was the only animal to be added on the December 25th update without the mope.io developer making a teaser on it in his youtube channel. *Unlike in real life, King crabs are actually not that strong in real life. **Although, it resembles the Giant crab from "Hungry Shark Evolution", thats why it's a tier like that. Category:Animals